


Coming Home to You

by languageismymistress



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, infinity war - Fandom
Genre: Infinity War spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Steve gives in to his heart and goes back home





	Coming Home to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rascalisafatcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/gifts).



Avengers Tower once stood proud in the middle of New York. Anyone who walked pass could always see some lights on each levels, if one would flick off, another would flick on like a dance against the chaos in the world. It was a way to let the world know, it’s okay, we are always home. Now, all the off lights reminded those who survived was of the great loss that world had suffered. No lights to guide people home and give them warmth, just a cold chilling absence of anyone. No more saviours to help. No more Avengers. No more anyone. 

 

Steve sighed at the empty corridor and passage to the elevator. The tower was cold with no one here to keep it running. Either they had given up hope or were victim of Thanos’s cruel trick. This was no way for the world to keep going, he had to find a way to bring them back. He had just gotten Bucky back to his best friend and within a second, he was just gone. Sam left without a person nearby to give him hope. Okoye and Shuri were shaking still after the General explained to the young girl the loss of her brother. No one could believe the cruelty that was coming but once it happened, no one thought it could be true. Steve still wakes in sweats praying it all to be a bad dream. The lack of team around him gave him the reality check each and every time. 

 

“Welcome back home, Master Rogers, I am afraid, no one is here,” Steve sighed, nodding to the voice above him. 

 

The elevator came and opened to take him to his old home, the level that once help so much love for him he thought he would never feel the void of loneliness again. That was before the Accords. Before the fight that ended something so strong, snapped in an instances, like Thanos and his gauntlet. Everything comes and everything breaks. That was the circle of life. Not the Disney crap he once believed in so much. 

 

The level looked the same, the furniture all still in place. The only changes were the blankets and pillows on the couch and the photos of the team, of him and Tony on the floor with coffee and tear stains. He picked up one from Tony’s last birthday.

 

_What have I done? ___

__

__Steve sat on the made up couch bed and ran his fingers over the photo. Nat had been adamant that they have a party, just them and their fellow superhero friends. Nothing big but considering it was Tony and the amount of heroes they know, it ended at 5 the next afternoon. Steve felt a hollow laugh creep up his throat. His lips not daring let it echo in this level. Part of him felt like he had no right to allow himself to be happy here anymore._ _

__

__The longer he stared at the photo, the more his body sagged into the couch, his tear stains mixing in with Tony’s on the torn photo. At least they now had something in common. His attention stuck on the photo in his hand, he missed the elevator chiming once more till a cough pulled him from the photo of Tony and to the man himself._ _

__

__“You look as bad as I feel,”_ _

__

__Steve couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips, it echoed the room, filling all the little crevices hiding in the living room._ _

__

__“Rogers,”_ _

__

__“Tony,”_ _

__

__Tony looked up, like he was surprised at the softness and care in Steve’s voice. Steve hated himself for making Tony like this, surprised and shocked at he still could care about him._ _

__

__“Why are you here, Steve?”_ _

__

__His words got stuck in his throat, he wanted to scream at himself to answer but each time he tried, his throat got tighter._ _

__

__“Steve?”_ _

__

__He stood, his hand letting the photo float to the ground, a way of letting go of the past and focusing on the present to make a future with the one man he has wanted to for too long._ _

__

__He judged Tony’s reaction to each of his steps closer to him, each one he took, Tony stood his ground. Steve straightened his shoulders and marched to him, pulling Tony into a tight hug, needing to hold him and know that he is there, actually there, and not so cruel sleep deprived trick of the mind._ _

__

__Tony stumbles a bit, the force of the hug taking him in surprise. Steve’s arms holding onto his tight, his head resting in the crook of Tony’s neck, his tears soaking into the shoulder of his shirt._ _

__

__"I just lost my family, please don't let me lose you too"_ _

__

__He hears Tony’s breath hitch, like his heart skipped a beat. Tony’s arms come to wrap around Steve, holding him closer, like the pair were trying to become one once more._ _

__

__"You've got me Steve, it's okay, I’m not going anywhere,"_ _

__

__Steve broke at the words, tears pouring down his face onto Tony’s shirt, the latter getting the both of them to the couch. Steve sitting down, Tony on his lap, holding him to his chest, running his fingers through Steve’s hair. Both staying still, holding the other close like at any moment they too could become nothing but ash._ _


End file.
